The Season of Love
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Key diakhiri hubungannya dengan Onew karena perjodohan Onew dengan Choi Minho. untung saja, lukanya terobati karena Jonghyun ada disampingnya. WARNING: Yaoi fiction;- JongKey


**Yey!**

**Author balik lagi nih!(^.^)/**

**Author udah lama gk publish, jadinya author langsung publish banyak readers!**

**Ini request jadi eonni author yang babo.. Wkwkwk #plak**

**Oke deh!**

**Kita mulai ya!^^**

**.**

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah tidak takut lagi untuk menampakkan dirinya. Hari sudah siang, tetapi orang yang ditunggunya belum datang. Ya, seorang namja yang menunggunya. Dia terus melihat jam, dan mungkin ini sudah yang ke-ribuan kalinya dia melihat kearah jam miliknya yang berwarna pink itu.<p>

"Aigo.. Onew.. Lee Jin Ki… kau akan mati..," kata Key dengan sangat marah. Key sudah lama berhubungan dengan namja yang bernama Onew itu.. tetapi sikap yang ditunjukkan Onew tidak sebanding dengan hubungan yang mereka jalani sekarang.

.

Ya, mereka adalah 2 namja yang saling mencintai. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini Onew jarang menemuinya. Key sampai bingung dengan namjachingunya. Dia bingung ada apa sampai Onew menjaga jarak dengannya.

Tiba-tiba..

**CRIITT!**

Ban sebuah mobil berdecit, dan itu adalah mobil yang dikendarai Onew.

"Masuk. Cepat Key!" kata namja itu dengan pelan. Key pun masuk ke mobil Onew yang mulai melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat yang panas itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau mengajakku datang ke restoran ini? Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Onew! Tolong jangan menghindariku terus!" geram Key. Onew hanya bisa diam. "Mianhae Key.. hajiman.. euh.. sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan kita.. aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi.. carlah namja yang lebi-" Onew ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba Key menutup mulutnya. "… Mwo? Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? Hubungan kita yang selama 2 tahun ini berjalan mulus? Kenapa, Onew… <strong>APA KAU SUDAH GILA?<strong>" Kata Key, murka. Onew lalu melanjutkan,"Aku dijodohkan dengan yeoja bernama Choi Minho. Oleh orangtuaku. Dan aku tidak boleh menolak permintaan mereka."

.

Hanya hening diantara mereka. Suara tetesan airmata pun terdengar..

**TES!**

**TES!**

Ya, Key menangis.

"Waeyo Onew.. kau pernah melawan mereka.. tapi sekarang..," "Mianhae Key.. aku juga mencintaimu.. tetapi kalau aku menolak permintaan kali ini, aku akan dibuang ke rumah sakit jiwa oleh orangtuaku karena aku mencintai namja.. mencintai orang yang berjenis kelamin sama denganku, **KEY! AKU SUDAH GILA KARENA TINGKAH LAKU MEREKA!**" kata Onew, melepas seluruh emosinya terhadap orangtuanya pada Key. Key hanya diam, dan tidak membalas apa yang dikatakan Onew tadi. "Mianhae Key.. aku berharap kau bisa menemukan pasangan yang cocok untukmu di masa yang akan datang.. mianhae..," kata Onew, membayar minuman yang mereka pesan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Key, sendirian. Key hanya menangis.. tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Aku.. apa aku kurang baik untukmu Onew.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku..," isak Key pelan.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>=Key POV=<strong>

Aku pun meninggalkan restoran itu. Didalam restoran itu.. banyak kenangan pahit yang aku rasakan. Dulu aku dan Onew sering berkelahi disana.. aku hampir diputuskan disana.. dan.. aku benar-benar patah hati disana. Aku tidak akan pergi ke restoran itu lagi, walaupun itu memang bukan kesalahan restoran itu.. tetapi kesalahan Onew.

Aku sekarang benar-benar bingung. Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan.. aku benar-benar harus menyendiri terlebih dahulu..

"Eh, ada Key. Loh.. kok kamu menangis? Waeyo Key?" Tanya seorang namja yang membuatku menoleh. "Oh, J-Jonghyun..," aku pun menghilangkan bekas airmataku. "Aku tidak apa-apa.. hanya benar-benar sakit..," terangku, murung. Jonghyun pun memegang pipiku dan diam sejenak, lalu berkata,"Kau bohong. Aku bisa membedakan orang yang bohong dengan tidak Key, dan kau itu berbohong," kata Jonghyun, yang membuatku ototmatis cemberut. Jonghyun adalah temanku sejak aku masih di taman kanak-kanak. Dia sekarang adalah namja berumur 22 tahun yang mapan—dia membangun perusahaan rekaman yang sekarang cukup sukses di Korea Selatan. "Hm.. baiklah Jonghyun.. aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku," kataku akhirnya. Dia pun mengajakku ke restoran Jepang agar aku bisa lebih tenang dalam menjelaskan.

**=Key POV End=**

.

.

_Di dalam Restoran Jepang itu.._

Key pun menceritakan asal-usulnya kenapa dia menjadi badmood hari ini. Jonghyun memang pendengar yang baik, sehingga ia dapat menyerap dengan cepat situasinya.

"Oh.. begitu.. jadi kau menyukai namja ini, Onew? Aku mengerti.. apakah kau tahu siapa yeoja yang akan dia nikahi, Key?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan pelan. Ia takut Key akan marah jika diungkit-ungkit lagi masalah itu. "Choi.. Minho. Anak Choi Siwon yang terkenal itu..," kata Key, pedih. Jonghyun tersentak. "Ch-choi.. Min.. ho? Mwo? Jadi..!" Jonghyun sekarang yang memasang wajah sedih. "Loh.. Jjong, kau kenapa?" Tanya Key yang bingung. "Choi Minho itu.. mantan pacarku Key! Jadi.. dia memang sengaja ya.. dasar yeoja murahan! Yeoja materialistis! Tahunya hanya uang, uang, dan uang!" geram Jonghyun. "Loh.. kok? Sebentar.. Jjong.. tolong ceritakan padaku. Tolong ceritakan padaku asal mula kau bertemu dengannya," kata Key. Jonghyun pun mengangguk dan mulai menceritakannya.

.

"_3 tahun yang lalu.. aku diperkenalkan oleh seorang yeoja yang cantik dan tinggi.. tipe idealku, yang bernama Choi Minho. Kami bertemu di kantor.. dia sangat membantuku.. aku pun jadi menyukainya. Aku pun menyatakan cintaku padanya, dan dia menerimaku. Aku sangat bahagia pada saat itu. Dipikiranku.. aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Aku selalu mengajaknya ke Apgujeong, padahal hanya untuk makan siang. Tetapi itu pada saat aku masih memiliki uang untuk membahagiakannya. Aku selalu membelikannya hadiah. Mulai dari tas, sepatu, ponsel, hingga mobil yang berharga 100 juta won! Aku pun bangkrut pada saat itu juga, dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku? Dia seenaknya berkata,'Kau itu bukan tipeku, Jjong. Sudah jelek, pendek, miskin lagi!' lalu dia pergi meninggalkan aku. Hubungan kami hanya berlangsung 2 setengah bulan saja. Hanya 2 setengah bulan."_

.

"Oh.. begitu.. jadi yeoja materialistis itulah yang mengincar Onew.. **HAAH!** Biarkan saja namja dan yeoja itu mendapat akibatnya! Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan Onew! Aku kan sudah putus dengannya! Buat apa aku mempedulikannya!" kata Key. Jonghyun mulai gelisah. "Loh.. Jjong.. kenapa kau cemas seperti itu?" Tanya Key sambil tersenyum kearah Jonghyun yang membuat wajah namja itu semakin merona. _'Jjong! Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini didepan seorang namja? Namja itu adalah temanmu! Teman masa kecilmu! Jangan berpikiran aneh lagi, Jjong!'_ tekad Jonghyun dalam hati. "A-aku tidak apa-apa Key.. hehe.. sudah.. kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan lagi ya.. makan saja yang banyak, aku jamin beban pikiranmu akan hilang seketika, Key! Haha..," kata Jonghyun sambil mengusap kepala Key. Wajah Key merona, dan tersenyum. "Ne, Jjong.. gomawo..^^," kata Key, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

Key pun diantarkan pulang oleh Jonghyun. Jonghyun selalu membuat Key tertawa. Key pun selalu menggodanya. Key merasa perasaannya menjadi hangat kalau ada di sebelah Jonghyun. "Oh, ya, Jjong? Apakah aku boleh bekerja ditempatmu? Aku bisa masak jadi..," "Hei, memangnya kantorku itu restoran? Perusahaan rekaman kan? Nah, lo.. hmm.. ok! Kau boleh langsung bekerja besok, jadi sekretarisku. Kebetulan aku sedang mencari sekretaris. Kau cocok sekali dengan kriteria menjadi sekretaris—yang biasanya yang mendapat pekerjaan ini adalah wanita," perjelas Jonghyun. Key pun mengangguk dengan cepat. "Ne! Ne! aku mau jadi sekretarismu, Jjong! Ini akan menyenangkan!" kata Key dengan wajahnya yang berseri, menghangatkan hati Jonghyun. Jonghyun pun tersenyum, kemudian berkata,"Aku pulang ya! Anneyong^^!" kata Jonghyun, berlalu. "Anneyong, Jjong^^!" kata Key.

.

_Keesokan harinya.._

Beruntung Key memiliki persediaan baju kerja di lemari bajunya. Dipakainya baju kerja itu dan..

**JRENG!**

Key sekarang jadi terlihat tampan, tidak seperti di dalamnya yang menyatakan kalau dia _gay_. Tetapi sejujurnya, Onew-lah yang membuatnya tidak bisa mencintai yeoja. Dia jadi _gay_ karena Onew juga _gay_. Dia menjadi namjachingu Onew karena Onew mencintainya. Tapi sekarang apa kenyataannya? Dia patah hati karena Onew mengakhiri semuanya.

.

"Anneyong.. Key kau sudah siap?" Tanya Jonghyun. Jonghyun kemarin menelpon Key dan berjanji akan menjemput namja cantik itu. Key pun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Anneyong Jjong.. hehe.. sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu hwejangnim sekarang, jjong.. hehe," kata Key. _(Author's message: hwejangnim itu chairman atau presidir ya^^)_ "Kok gitu Key.. kalau kau harus tetap memanggilku Jonghyun, Key! Jangan ngasal dong! Kau kan chinguku dari kecil!" kata Jonghyun mengamuk. "Ah.. jangan begitu Jjong.. jangan bedakan aku dengan yang lain.. aku bagaimanapun tetap menjadi bawahanmu sekarang.. jangan pilih kasih..," nasihat Key. "Tidak Key! Kau harus memanggilku seperti biasa! Haya kau! Aku tidak mau yang lain! Ayo masuk!" kata Jonghyun, mempersilahkan Key masuk. Lalu mobil Jonghyun pun melesat pergi menuju kantornya yaitu KJH Records.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sesampainya disana…<em>

Jonghyun pun mengumumkan kehadiran Key yang pertama di kantornya. "Anneyong semuanya! Perkenalkan ini Key, sekretaris baruku. Tolong jangan perlakukan dia sama dengan yang lain, perlakukan dia dengan spesial! Kalau tidak kalian akan otomatis kupecat! Arasso?" Kata Jonghyun. Key ingin mencegahnya berkata seperti itu tetapi Jonghyun mendorong Key ke belakang punggungnya terus. Lalu Key tiba-tiba kesal, dan berteriak,"Andwae! Perlakukan aku sama dengan yang lain! Hwejangnim.. jangan seperti ini.." Key pun memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat semua orang pingsan saking cantiknya namja ini. "Huuh.. bicara ditempatku saja! Hei, Taemin! Kajja, bantu dia mencari tempat yang harus dia duduki," kata Jonghyun sambil berlalu. Yeoja yang bernama Taemin itu pun memanggilnya. "Kajja, aku perlihatkan tempatmu," kata yeoja yang murah senyum itu. Taemin mengajaknya masuk ke ruangan pribadi Jonghyun. Sepanjang jalan dia mengajak Key mengobrol. "Aku Lee Taemin, Key. Senang berkenalan denganmu^^. Apakah hubunganmu dekat sekali dengan hwejangnim sehingga dia menerimamu langsung tanpa tes?" Tanya taemin. Key pun berpikir. _'Ah, benar juga. Kenapa Jjong tidak mengetesku ya..,'_ pikir key. "Molla, Taemin-shi.. dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Dia langsung menerimaku kok," kata Key dengan jujur. "Oke, ini tempatmu Key. Dokumen-dokumennya sudah disini, dan kamu bertugas meminta tanda tangannya hwejangnim. Ok? Good luck ya^^," kata Taemin sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar. _'Yeoja ini bisa membantuku agar aku tidak gay lagi! Aku harus menjadikannya yeojachinguku!'_ batin Key, lalu memanggil yeoja itu. "Taemin-shi!" "Ne, Key?" "Mau pulang bersamaku nanti? Aku akan mengantarmu. Lagipula teman pertamaku disina kan kau, Taemin-shi^^," kata Key. "… Baiklah Key! Aku senang sekali! Terima kasih ya^^!" kata Taemin sambil berlalu.

.

.

_Perjuangan Key sebagai sekretaris Jonghyun pun dimulai :)_

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sepulang kerja…<em>

"Wah, Taemin-shi sudah bekerja disini dari SMA? Hebat dong :D," kata Key sepanjang perjalanan pulang. "Iya, Key, terima kasih^^. Aku sebenarnya ada permasalahan ekonomi.. jadi aku bekerja disini secepatnya tanpa memberitahu orangtuaku. Selama aku bekerja tanpa kejujuran seperti itu, aku merasa seperti ada belenggu Key. Aku tidak bisa tenang bekerja. Dan kau tahu apa yang mereka katakana setelah mereka tahu?" Tanya Taemin.

Key berpikir, "Hmm.. apa ya..? Apa tidak dimarahi, Taemin-shi?"

"Ani, Key. Mereka malah menangis, mereka mengatakan kalau aku pasti sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk mereka, dan mereka berkata bahwa mereka bukan orangtua yang baik.. tetapi, aku menghentikan ucapan najis tentang orangtua yang tidak baik itu. Bagiku itu sangat najis dibicarakan didepanku, karena mereka adalah orangtua terbaik yang pernah ada di hidupku^^. Tebak, sekarang aku masih kuliah lo Key, dan aku dibiayai oleh hwejangnim^^," kenang Taemin. "Wah.. hwejangnim itu benar-benar baik ya..," kata Key.

"Haha.. ne, Key.. dia sangat baik. Aku sampai pernah menyukainya lo, dan teman-teman mendukungku, untuk menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan aku pun melakukannya^^," kata Taemin. "Wah, jinjja? Lalu apa yang direspon hwejangnim, Taemin-shi?" Tanya Key. "Dia menolakku.. dia bilang dia bukan tidak menyukaiku. Dia bilang dia hanya menyukaiku sebagai seorang hwejangnim.. bukan sebagai namja.. tetapi, tidak apa-apa kok! Aku sekarang tidak menyukainya lagi! Berarti yang dikatakan hwejangnim itu benar! Aku hanya menyukainya karena dia baik, bukannya melihatnya sebagai yeoja^^," kata yeoja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Wah kau kasihan sekali, Taemin-shi.. aku sebenarnya menyukaimu,kau tahu?"

Taemin menoleh kearah Key.

"Mwo? Kau menyukaiku? Itu..," Taemin hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Key. "Sebentar Key.. maksudmu apa?" Tanya Taemin sekali lagi. "Yah.. aku menyukaimu Taemin-shi, pada pandangan pertama," kata Key. _'Ayo Key, sedikit lagi! Katakan 2 kata itu, dan dia menjadi milikmu!'_ batin Key. "Dan.. kau ingin aku menjadi yeojachingumu, Key?" Tanya Taemin. "Umm.. maukah kau mendengarkan kisahku dahulu sebelum aku menyatakannya padamu?" Tanya Key. Dia ingin Taemin mendengarkan kisahnya yang tragis ini dulu. Dia tidak ingin berbohong. "Baiklah Key. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

.

* * *

><p>Key pun sampai di kafe yang dibuka temannya, Donghae. "Hyeong! Vanilla latte dua ya!" seru Key pada namja yang berambut biru itu. Donghae memang agak eksentrik, tetapi tidak se-eksentrik kopi buatannya—kopi buatannya sangat enak. "Baik, aku siap mendengarkan," kata Taemin, menatap Key serius.<p>

.

Key pun menceritakan semuanya, sedetail-detailnya sampai ia memesan minuman lagi—karena mulutnya menjadi kering akibat cerita panjang itu. Taemin juga pendengar yang baik sehingga yeoja cantik itu tidak menyela perkataan Key sedikitpun. "Oh, begitu.. kau ingin aku jadi yeojachingumu karena kau tidak mau menjadi _gay_ lagi? Aku mengerti..," kata Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mianhae Taemin.. apa kau mau menerimaku yang seperti ini? Namja _gay_ seperti aku? Aku tidak mau mencobanya pada yeoja lain, selain dirimu.. karena kau itu sangat baik, Taemin.. aku ingin bisa merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya..," kata Key. "… Key…. Aku.. aku mau Key. Aku mau kembali menjadi yang pertama untukmu. Tapi ini bukan pacaran yang sesungguhnya bukan, Key? Soalnya aku punya namjachingu yang pendiam di kampus.. aku bersyukur dia tidak pernah keluar rumah..," kata Taemin. "Ne, Taemin.. ini tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengannya. Aku hanya mencoba. Hanya mencoba," kata Key. "Baik, baik.. aku akan membantumu, Key^^. Tenang saja. Kan kamu tampan.. jadi akan terlihat wajar didepan publik Key," terang Taemin.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang Key^^. Anneyong^^~" kata Taemin sambil melangkah masuk. "Tunggu!" Key menarik tangan Taemin dan..<p>

**CHU~**

Key mencium Taemin tepat di bibir ranum gadis itu. _'So passionate.. tidak kusangka yeoja cantik yang pendiam ini memiliki bibir yang sangat indah,'_ batin Key. Taemin pun berpikir sedemikian rupa. _'Key sangat hangat.. aku tidak percaya namja cantik seperti ini sangat harum dan tampan dimataku,'_ batin Taemin. Key pun melepaskan ciumannya, sementara Taemin hanya terpaku menatap mata kucing Key yang indah. "Taemin-shi.. apa kau tidak apa-apa..?" **"Ak-aku t-ti-dak apa-apa.. jangan dipikirkan l-lagi deh! Kau pulang saja Key! Haha.."** kata Taemin hambar. "Baiklah. Aku pulang ya, anneyong~" kata Key, berlalu.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>=Taemin POV=<strong>

Aku pun melangkah masuk ke rumah. Rasanya senang sekali memiliki chingu seperti Key! Aku akan menjadi yeojachingu sebenarnya untuknya kapan ya? Aku tidak sabar lagi! Tapi.. kasihan juga Key.. dia ingin melepaskan diri dari belenggunya dulu, menjadi _gay_.. apa dia bisa berubah ya.. pokoknya aku harus bisa membantunya agar aku bisa menjadi yeojachingunya^^.

**=Taemin POV End=**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>=Key POV=<strong>

Haah.. hari yang baru untukku. Aku akan jalan menuju kantor sekarang. Di tengah perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan Taemin-shi. Aku tidak menyangka ini benar-benar kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Berjalan disebelah seorang yeoja yang menjadi yeojachinguku, walaupun hanya sementara.. tapi aku senang menjadi namjachingunya, walau hanya sementara juga sih..

Aku pun memasuki ruangan Jjong yang sekarang menjadi hwejangnim di kantor tempatku bekerja sekarang—kantornya. "Anneyonghasaeyo, hwejangnim," kataku sambil membungukkan badan didepannya. Jjong tersenyum dan mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk. Saat aku duduk di tempatku.. tiba-tiba diatas mejaku aku melihat ada sebuah bunga mawar biru, dengan sebuah amplop surat berwarna pink diatasnya. Aku pun melihat isi surat itu.

.

_Tears.._

_Don't cry anymore,** Key**.._

_It'll just be a torn for you.._

_When I saw your smile, my heart started to race_

_But if you wonder who send it,_

_You can ask the closest people , upon you._

_From: **Kim**_

.

"Hwejangnim.. apa kau tahu siapa yang mengirim surat ini?" tanyaku pada Jjong. Jjong hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu saat aku datang sudah melihatnya bertengger disitu," kata Jjong. Wah.. siapa yang mengirimnya ya? Orang ini bahkan tahu namaku!

**=Key POV End=**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hah? Surat cinta?"<p>

Key menceritakan semuanya pada Taemin saat jam makan siang. Yeoja itu hanya manggut-manggut. "Tapi.. jarang banget ya, seorang yeoja memberikan bunga mawar, yang sudah tidak ada durinya, pada seorang namja, yang berwarna biru lagi! Apakah kamu tahu arti biru dalam bahasa mawar Key?" Tanya Taemin. "Apa?" "Artinya itu _'cinta yang baru'_, Key.. aku merasa kalau yeoja itu adalah stalker sampai dia tahu kalau kau itu _gay_ dulu, Key!" tusuk Taemin. _'perkataan Taemin seperti jarum...,'_ pikir Key. "Aku tidak tahu Taemin.. ya sudah ya, aku harus kembali. Anneyong!" kata Key yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafetaria itu.

.

_Setelah selesai kerja.._

"Sepertinya surat ini adalah petunjuk.. tapi dari siapa ya..," kata Key, berpikir dengan sangat dalam. "Tetapi itu sepertinya nama marga.. apa benar ya? Ahh.. cinta itu memusingkan ya…," pikir Key. Dia pun langsung pulang dan tidur.

.

_Keesokan harinya.._

Key kembali mendapat kejutan di meja kerjanya. Bunga kemarin yang sudah berada di vas, bertambah satu. Dibawah vas itu juga ada sebuah amplop berwarna pink. Key pun membacanya.

.

_Forget the past **Key**.._

_You'll find your true love._

_Don't be scared **Key**.._

_Because I'll always be there for you._

_Forget **Onew** please.._

_Because I don't want you get hurt because of him anymore._

_From: **Jo**_

.

"Siapa lagi nih? Jo? Kemarin Kim..," kata Key kesal. Key mulai kesal dengan pengirim surat ini. "Tapi.. kok dia tahu Onew? Siapa sih orang ini?" erang Key.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kali ini namanya beda? Kok aneh ya… aku tahu! Kemungkinan besar.. orangnya hanya satu! Aku yakin sekarang!" kata Taemin meyakinkan. "Aku harap begitu sih Taemin-shi.. tapi apa benar..?" kata Key.<p>

.

_Keesokan harinya.._

Dia menemukan bunganya bertambah, juga kembali menemukan amplop pink itu—lagi.

.

_Everything happens for a reason.._

_So don't feel guilty because of him._

_I'll always be there for you, **Key**._

_I'm promise to you._

_From:** Ng**_

.

_3 hari berlalu…_

Key sudah tidak menemukan surat cinta lagi. Bunganya dia tanam di rumah. Total ada 5 buah. Suratnya juga ada 5. dia akan menemukan siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini. Dia merangkai seluruh nama pengirimnya.

"KIM-JO-NG-HY-UN…. HAAH? Jonghyun?" Key tersentak. _'Masa Jonghyun sih?'_ pikir Key. 'aku harap bukan dia.. aku harap bukan dia..,' pikir Key. Lalu Key pun memutuskan, dia akan bertemu Jonghyun, malam ini juga.

.

.

* * *

><p>Key pun sampai di rumah Jonghyun. Rumah Jonghyun sangat besar, jadi terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Key pun melawati pagar itu, dan mengetuk pintu.<p>

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Nugu? Nuguseyo?" Tanya orang didalam rumah itu. "Ini Key, Jjong.. boleh masuk?" kata Key. "O-oh.. Key.. iya, iya, silahkan masuk," Jonghyun pun membukakan pintu untuk Key. Key masuk, dan bertekad akan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang mengirimkan surat itu.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Di dalam rumah Jonghyun..<em>

_._

**=Jonghyun POV=**

"Apa urusanmu datang kesini Key?" Tanyaku dengan pelan. Aku yakin ini saatnya Key akan mengetahui akulah yang mengirimkan surat-surat dan mawar-mawar biru itu. Aku yakin sekali! Tapi aku merasa belum siap untuk menghadapi semua ini.. Key melemparkan sesuatu ke mejaku. "Coba baca semua surat ini." Aku pun membuka semuanya. Ini.. ini adalah surat-surat yang aku kirim untuknya! "Apa benar pengirimnya adalah kau, Kim Jong Hyun?" Tanya Key dengan sangat-sangat serius. Aku mulai tidak percaya diri..

**=Jonghyun POV End=**

.

* * *

><p>"Apa benar pengirimnya adalah kau, Kim Jong Hyun?" Tanya Key dengan sangat-sangat serius.<p>

Jonghyun pun diam sejenak. "… Baiklah Key.. akulah yang mengirimkan surat-surat itu. Aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya langsung padamu Key.. aku.. aku takut," kata Jonghyun. Jonghyun pun duduk di sebelahnya. "Saranghae Key.. na namjachingua deojullae..? apa kau mau menerimaku yang penakut ini?" Tanya Jonghyun. Key tersenyum, tetapi dia juga meneteskan airmatanya. "Aku.. ehm.. aku mau Jonghyun.. aku mau.. aku pikir aku bisa lepas dari ini semua.. karena itu.. tidak. Tapi ternyata aku juga mencintaimu Jonghyun.. aku tidak tahu sejak kapan.. mungkin sejak kita bertemu lagi Jjong.. saranghae.. saranghae..," kata Key memeluk Jonghyun, lalu menciumnya. Sekarang dunia pun menjadi saksi, bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Taemin yang ternyata mengikuti Key dari belakang karena curiga, terharu oleh apa yang mereka berdua rasakan. Taemin pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu. "Jjong.. Key..," "TAEMIN?" teriak kedua namja itu—kaget. "Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu mencintainya Jonghyun.. aku sekarang bisa memaafkanmu.. karena perbuatanmu terhadapku tahun lalu Jjong.. aku sekarang mengerti.. bebahagialah, Key..," Kata Taemin. "Memang apa yang terjadi dulu, Taemin? Antara kau dan Jonghyun..?" Tanya Key. Jonghyun pun angkat bicara. "Gomawo Taemin kau telah mengerti aku.. tahun lalu aku menghamilinya. Itu tidak sengaja terjadi karena kami berdua mabuk berat. Tapi bayi itu sekarang sudah lahir. Seorang bayi yeoja yang secantik ibunya," kata Jonghyun memperjelas semuanya. "Aku berbohong padamu soal namjachinguku di kampus Key.. itu adalah ayah dari bayiku itu.. tapi sekarang kami sudah putus, dan dia tetap bertanggung jawab padaku. Dia menanggung hidupku dan Taeyeon. Namja yang baik kan?" kata Taemin sambil tersenyum. "Aku pergi saja deh dari sini.. aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian.. hihi.. semoga kau bahagia Key!^^" Kata Taemin sambil berlalu pergi.

"Apa kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang?" Tanya Key sambil tersenyum, lalu mencium namjachingunya yang pendek itu.

.

_Setahun pun berlalu.._

Key sekarang pindah ke rumah Jonghyun. Mereka hidup bahagia. Tetapi tiba-tiba..

"_**RING DING DONG RING DING DONG RING DINGI DINGI DING DING DING!"**_

Ponsel Key berbunyi. _**"Calling: Onew"**_ tertulis di layer ponselnya. Key pun menarik napas dan menjawab panggilan onew. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau meneleponku? Kenapa kau menghubungiku lagi?" Tanya Key. "Aku.. aku akan menikah.. minggu depan Key.. apakah kau mau datang..?" Tanya Onew. "Tidak terima kasih. Minggu depan aku ada pekerjaan," Kata Key sambil memeluk Jonghyun. Jonghyun pun membalas pelukan namja cantik yang ia cintai. "Haah? Pekerjaan apa? Kok tidak bisa datang sih..?" Tanya Onew, sedih. "Jadi istri sah Kim Jong Hyun!" kata Key, sambil mencium calon suaminya itu.

.

.

**=THE END=**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOREE..!<strong>

**SELESAI!^^**

**Author seneng nih, soalnya ini ngerjainnya ternyata gk butuh waktu lama!**

**Cuma 2 hari!^^**

**Seneng deh!**

**Author masih bakalan nunggu review kalian..**

**Kamsahabnida ya..^^**

**Ff yang selanjutnya masih dari requestnya eonni author yang baboo.. **

**Wkwwk ^_^ #Plak**

**Okeh!**

**Paipai!^^**

**Ditunggu ya ff author yang selanjutnya!^^**


End file.
